Холодно?
by Your Highness Just Ace
Summary: Холодное утро после бомбежки 25 апреля 1945.


Холодно... очень холодно. Даже не смотря на то, что уже практически май. Ветер, не находя особого препятствия для своего маршрута, гуляет по руинам когда-то очень красивого города. Кое-где под обломками виднеются части человеческого тела: руки, ноги, чуть реже головы. На лицах умерших застыла маска ужаса, которая их уже никогда не покинет – это мирные граждане, до последнего пытавшиеся избежать своей судьбы, но вскоре погребенные под обвалившимися зданиями. Посреди бесформенной кучи камней можно разглядеть предметы быта, вроде торчащей погнутой лестницы или же стола, который наполовину засыпало.

Она поднимает пустой взгляд, и некоторое время смотрит на уцелевшую половину собственного дома. Хотя половиной это сложно назвать, уж скорее третья часть. Рядом с ее кроватью лежат части полуразвалившегося здания, лишь чудом не задевшие постель, хотя крохотные осколки все же упали на самый ее край. Переводит взгляд на прикроватную тумбочку, на которой помимо мусора лежит упавший со стены календарь. Изрядно подпорченный, но что на нем написано двадцать шесть, понятно сразу. И не важно, какой это месяц – она уже давно перестала их считать.

Смотрит на костыли, едва стоящие ровно возле кровати. Бывшие когда-то белыми, они посерели, покрылись вмятинами и уже едва выдерживали ее, когда она пыталась встать после таких «сюрпризов». Кулаки сжимаются слабо, она морщится от боли и переводит взгляд на руки. От плеча до самого запястья по обеим рукам идут два длинных шрама: правая все еще кровоточит, но не так обильно, как буквально пару часов назад, на правой шрамов гораздо больше. Мюнхен и Нюрнберг. Даже удивительно, во что они превратили столицу за один день.

Мюнхен. Столица движения. Сейчас эти слова вызывали лишь горькую усмешку, и единственный глаз, что виднелся под бинтами, с силой зажмуривался, не желая признавать столь обидное поражение. Она просто хотела стать сильнее – поэтому и пошла за ним, игнорируя вялые уговоры Людвига: по нему было видно, что он сам этого хотел. Фюрер поднял всю Германию с колен, позволил чуть ли не возвышаться над остальными, а потом так же резко они упали на землю. От былого величия и силы остались лишь отголоски в полуразрушенной памяти, в голове был слышен чужой, не ее плач, который становился все громче, как бы она ни пыталась это прекратить.

Бавария. Всегда слишком маленькая, слишком слабая, чтобы противиться чужому влиянию. Людвиг говорил ей, что именно по этой причине никогда не даст ей независимость. А что она? Она добровольно отказалась от независимости еще при Бисмарке. Точнее, отказался ее босс, саму ее лишь поставили перед фактом.

Холодно. Руки, немного подрагивая, прижимаются к груди, но теплее не становится. Левая рука уже не кровоточит, на длинном шраме правой же иногда проступают капельки крови. Это нормально, они от таких ран не умирают. Саксония ведь не умер, хотя ему было хуже всех. Она помнила, как приехав в Берлин, узнала от чересчур бледного Людвига, что вечно веселый саксонец лежит с тяжелыми ранениями в больнице без сознания. И что Дрезден уничтожен. Вселенский ужас перед этим и боязнь за брата отогнали прочие мысли, самые разумные из которых говорили, что они поступили не лучше. Она помнила все, как бы сильно ни хотела это забыть. Помнила Фрамполь, Ковентри, Лидице... Саксония нескоро пришел в сознание, но больше не улыбался. А ведь им этого так не хватало.

Страшно, очень страшно. За себя, братьев, сколько бы разногласий у них ни было, за свой народ. Они точно проиграли. Натворили слишком многое, чтобы отделаться денежной компенсацией. Она лишь надеялась, что с ними не сделают ничего такого, чтобы заставить их исчезнуть. Не будет народа - не будет и их.

Несколько лет назад она чувствовала себя превосходно. Он обещал, что поднимет их с колен, и ей оставалось лишь в это поверить. Но сказка слишком быстро сменилась суровой реальностью того, что власти над всем миром не будет. Уж скорее их нагнут еще ниже, хотя куда сильней?

Разочарование. Это чувство угнетало ее уже года два и достигло своего пика. Разве к этому они стремились, этого хотели? Переведя взгляд на лежащий неподалеку труп, она ответила сама себе, что определенно нет.

Что плохого в том, чтобы быть сильнее всех? Немного эгоистично, но она, столь внезапно потерявшая свободу, мечтала об этом больше всего. Быть выше и лучше братьев, решать все самой, а не принимать самостоятельно едва половину решений... Но человек, которому она впервые за столько лет доверилась, обманул ее доверие.

Порыв ледяного ветра заставляет отвлечься от собственных мыслей, и она поднимает голову, разглядывая полуразрушенный потолок. Который это уже по счету раз? Шестьдесят девятый, семидесятый? Она уже сбилась со счету. Как странно... вроде бы уже не первые раз такое происходит, а больно так, будто впервые. Плач тех немногих, кто остался в живых, все нарастает. А она просто хотела стать сильнее.

Холодно? Она уже не знает, и знать не хочет. Глаз, что не закрыт бинтами, смотрит пусто и безжизненно. Переводит взгляд на часы, которые всегда носила на правой руке. Медленно встает, морщась от боли и опирается на костыли – уже почти не держат ее. Скоро должны прийти Людвиг с Гилбертом для обсуждения происходящего.


End file.
